


Work For It

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (I guess? That’s all? Tagging is hard?), Aftercare, Begging, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Implied Past Magcretia, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup asks for something she wants, but with a catch: she wants to earn it.Lucretia is happy to oblige.





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these ding dang tags, which I’ve typed my fingers to the bone to assemble, (kidding, but there are a lot)!
> 
> I’ve never before felt compelled to add “don’t @ me”, here’s a foot thing I guess.
> 
> In summary:
> 
> DO: read tags  
> DON’T: @ me  
> DO: yell in the comments if you’d like

Lucretia dashes into her room and closes the door behind her. “They’re all out,” she singsongs, “they won’t be back for hours, the whole place is ours!”

Lup looks up and smiles. “Great,” she says, looking a little nervous. “Can I ask you two things? Like, while hugging?” she asks.

Lucretia crosses the room and hugs Lup tight. “What could my wonderful girlfriend possibly want to ask me?” she replies, squeezing Lup tight for emphasis. “I hope it’s sexy, because I’m kind of in the mood,” she says teasingly.

“I think it is,” Lup begins cautiously. She takes a deep breath and dives in. “Can I, um, can I kiss your feet?”

Lucretia regards Lup. “Of course, if you want, dear. What’s your other question?” she asks, squeezing Lup again playfully.

“Will you make me work for it? Like be...kinda strict and mean? It was really hot the first time when you told me to shut up,” Lup finishes in a rush and ducks into the hug, blushing a little.

“Ooh, these are good questions! Did you really like it when I told you to shut up that way? I was just trying to get you to stop trash talking me,” Lucretia says, making no move to stop hugging Lup.

“Not so much just that, but like...you got all in my space and I thought ‘shit, she’s gonna slap me!’ and then I thought—um, I thought you could slap me if you wanted to and I wouldn’t have shit to say about it,” Lup says, her words tumbling over each other.

Lucretia chuckles. “Kinky,” she teases. “You know you can always stop if you need to; you know the safewords, right, dear?” she continues more seriously.

Lup nods. “Got ‘em,” she confirms, squeezing Lucretia back. “I trust you, babe, I was just worried you’d think the foot thing was too weird.”

Lucretia ponders. “You wanted to kiss my feet when you were under the desk, didn’t you?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Lup admits, “but I was almost out of clothes and I figured if I ran out and then got in more trouble you’d probably take it out on my ass, and you didn’t tell me I was supposed to kiss ‘em, only rub ‘em.”

“Awww, sweetheart, you were trying so hard! I would’ve made you stand in the corner next,” Lucretia says conspiratorially. “I was trying to make sure you had plenty of chances.” She giggles. “I was just trying to put you in your place a little and get you to stop throwing garbage at my head and you were down there like ‘new fetish acquired’; guess sometimes we get lucky, huh?” Lucretia teases. She kisses Lup gently and steps back, holding both of Lup’s hands.

“You make me so happy,” Lup says sincerely. She kisses the backs of Lucretia’s hands one at a time. “You’re seriously the best girlfriend.”

“Hopefully you still think that after I’m super hard on you,” Lucretia teases, dropping Lup’s hands and taking a step back. “Ready?” she asks.

“Ready,” Lup says.

“Say ‘yes, ma’am’,” Lucretia corrects. “You don’t have to stick to a list of words, but I want you to say ‘yes, ma’am’ and ‘no, ma’am’ this time.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says obediently.

“Good girl,” Lucretia replies. “Take your clothes off, and I want them folded neatly on the corner of the desk. I want you to walk each piece there then come back and remove the next one.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says again, and begins to pull off her tank top. She folds the top neatly, then looks at Lucretia, who nods her permission. Lup walks to the desk and sets the top down neatly on the corner, then turns around and walks back to Lucretia.

Lucretia sits down on the bed and makes herself comfortable. She slowly pulls off one shoe, then looks at Lup. “Go on,” she says, “take your shorts off, dear, focus.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says, trying not to fumble her buttons as Lucretia sets down her shoe and pulls off the other. Lup looks down and focuses hard on undoing her fly and pushing the shorts to the floor.

“Ooh, pretty, you’re quite a sight, dear,” Lucretia croons from the bed, and Lup looks up from pulling her shorts off to see that Lucretia already has her socks off and is stretching her feet, rotating them at the ankles and flexing her toes. Lup’s breath hitches and she determinedly straightens up and folds her shorts. She asked for meaner, and it seems Lucretia is fully prepared to deliver.

Lup pads across the room. She is uncomfortably aware of the carpet under her feet. _Don’t think about feet! Focus! The reward comes later!_ Lup thinks. She sets the shorts neatly on the top, making sure they’re square with each other. She turns back toward Lucretia and sees that she’s lounging on the bed on her stomach now, with her feet kicked up behind her. She watches as Lucretia crosses and recrosses her ankles, grinning at Lup.

Lup steels herself. She’s never gotten in trouble on purpose, only because she got distracted and didn’t do as she was told. That can’t happen this time; this time Lup is gonna be good and get her reward. Lup reaches her spot in front of Lucretia and removes her bra, then turns back to bring it to the desk. She hears movement behind her, but doesn’t turn to look.

Bra safely deposited, Lup turns back to find Lucretia standing right in front of her spot. She walks back over and stands in her spot, then slowly lowers her panties as Lucretia stands over her, watching. Lup takes a deep breath, folds the panties in half, and turns to bring them to the desk.

As soon as Lup’s back is turned, Lucretia reaches out and grabs her ass firmly. Lup gasps, but as soon as Lucretia lets go she walks to the desk, stacks the panties on the pile, and returns. She looks at Lucretia expectantly.

“Good girl, thank you for folding everything so neatly,” Lucretia says, reaching out and flicking Lup’s nipple. “Now undress me, and fold my clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup murmurs. She begins with Lucretia’s top, and folds it neatly before starting a new pile on the desk. When she comes back and pulls Lucretia’s jeans down though, she discovers something: Lucretia isn’t wearing panties.

Lucretia grins. Lup resolutely folds the jeans and delivers them to the desk. She’s beginning to get hard, but she can’t think about that now. She can’t think about the way Lucretia smells or tastes or how her jeans clung so tight to her ass before Lup took them off, and definitely not about the beautiful breasts that she’s currently being presented with as she removes Lucretia’s bra. Lup places the bra on the stack of clothing, walks back to Lucretia, and waits for her next instructions.

“Well, well,” says Lucretia, “I don’t seem to have any panties. What do you think I should have you do, since you can’t fold my panties for me, sweetheart?” she asks, smirking at Lup.

Lup swallows. “Anything you want,” she says, “it’s your decision.”

Lucretia smiles. “Good answer,” she says. “You’re absolutely right, it is my decision. Come over here,” she orders. She leads Lup to the bed, then sits on the edge and spreads her legs wide. “Kneel,” she orders, and Lup obeys. “Make me come. If you touch yourself I’ll punish you, clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers meekly. She leans in and gently kisses Lucretia right  
over her clit without spreading her lips. Lup spreads Lucretia’s lips open and kisses again, this time right on the clit. Lucretia moans and tangles both hands into Lup’s hair, then pushes her head closer.

“Let me feel that tongue,” Lucretia orders, and Lup obediently begins to lick and swirl her tongue around just the way she knows Lucretia likes it. Lucretia moans again and pulls Lup’s hair, but Lup keeps going. Then Lup feels Lucretia’s fingers close on her sensitive ear.

Lup jerks back, losing her balance, and her hand flies up and slaps Lucretia’s hand away. Lup lands on her ass, and looks up at Lucretia, horrified. “Oh, no,” she says, “oh, no no no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I—“

Lucretia slaps Lup across the face, hard. “Shut up. You are in big trouble,” she says firmly. Lup whimpers and falls silent, bringing her hand up to cradle her stinging cheek.

“If you want me to stop doing something, you communicate with me using words. That’s why we have safewords, just in case. Is that what you meant to say?” Lucretia asks.

“No, I don’t want to stop, I’m sorry, it startled me—“

Lucretia shushes her. “Alright, then we won’t stop. You do not smack my hand away, ever. What you just did was defiant and disrespectful, and I’m going to punish you for it. Do you understand?” Lucretia scolds.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers hoarsely.

“Stand up,” Lucretia orders. “Bring me the ruler from my desk drawer.”

Tears prickle in Lup’s eyes as she obeys, but she holds them back. She’s been spanked with the ruler before, it won’t be that bad, she reasons, but Lucretia’s scolding has hit her hard. She didn’t mean to do it, and she’s beating herself up over it, and Lucretia’s words seem to have handed her a big stick for the purpose. Lup brings the ruler back to Lucretia and hands it to her.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lucretia demands.

“I’m really sorry, really, my ears are so sensitive, I was scared you’d be too rough, please, I didn’t mean to hit you, I’m so sorry,” Lup babbles.

“Enough. Show me your right hand, hold it out flat,” Lucretia orders. Lup holds out her hand. “Since you’ve been good up to this point, I’ve decided to be a little merciful. Your hand was naughty, so your hand will take the punishment. I’m going to smack your hand with this ruler three times, and I expect you to hold still. If you are even the least bit naughty during your punishment I’ll spank you too, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers. She holds her hand out but leans away as far as she can and squeezes her eyes shut.

Lucretia raises the ruler and brings it down hard across Lup’s palm. Lup cries out, and Lucretia immediately raises the ruler again and slams it down even harder. Lup yelps and yanks her hand back, holding it to her chest protectively with her left hand.

“Put your hand back out and hold still. Looks like you’ve earned a spanking after this,” Lucretia says firmly. Lup whimpers and holds her hand out again. Lucretia raises the ruler a third time and smacks it down, drawing a small sob from Lup.

“Turn around, bend over, and touch your toes,” Lucretia orders. “You get twelve spanks, but if you wriggle out of position or are naughty in any other way I’ll give you extras. You remember those?” she asks.

Lup does: stinging swats across her thighs, extra hard. “Yes, ma’am,” she says. Only one way to get that reward now: be good and take it. She turns around and bends over to touch her toes.

“Straighten your knees and stick your bottom up,” Lucretia directs. Lup does. “What a pretty bottom,” Lucretia says, stroking the ruler across it. “Shame it’ll be covered in red marks soon.”

Lup whimpers, then cries out as Lucretia pulls the ruler back and spanks her hard, over and over without pausing or speaking. On the fifth swat, Lup dodges, and Lucretia stops. “Back into position, that’s two extras,” she orders. Lup raises her bottom, and as Lucretia resumes her spanking she can’t help but wail over the ruler’s harsh sting. She holds as still as she can, but shifts again on the ninth swat. “Two more,” Lucretia says sharply, and Lup stifles a sob as she resumes her position. Lucretia spanks her twice more, then as she raises the ruler for the twelfth smack Lup ducks down and covers her ass with her hands. “Two more,” says Lucretia.

“No! Fuck!” Lup cries, stamping her foot. “It’s not fair, I don’t deserve any more, I’m trying!” she yells as a tear trickles down her face.

Lucretia grabs Lup’s arm and hauls her upright, noticing the tear on her face. Time to check in and offer a choice; Lucretia doesn’t want to push Lup too far. “Congratulations,” she says sternly, spanking Lup hard standing up, “you’ve just doubled your extra spanks. But don’t let me interrupt you; do you want to continue your little tantrum, or do you maybe want to choose different words?” She waits, giving Lup a moment in case she wants to use a safeword.

“N-no, ma’am,” Lup hiccups, tears starting to fall faster. She’s in deep now, but she’ll take it. Damnit, she’s getting that reward, and she did disobey, so it’s not really unfair. Lup takes a deep breath and tries to stop crying, but to no avail.

Lucretia is impressed. Lup really meant it when she said she wanted strict, and she’s willing to go past a few tears and pleas without stopping. Lucretia won’t stand in the way if that’s what Lup wants. “Bend back over, legs together,” Lucretia orders. Lup complies. Lucretia wraps her free arm around Lup’s waist and taps the ruler against Lup’s thighs. “The tantrum you just threw would’ve been shameful for a three-year-old,” Lucretia scolds. “You are a grown woman and yet here you are getting spanked for throwing a tantrum like a naughty toddler. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for acting like such a little brat,” she says sternly.

“I-I am,” blubbers Lup, “I’m sorry! Please no more, please, please,” she sobs, on the off chance that Lucretia will decide to be lenient.

“You need to understand that throwing a tantrum will always, always earn you a spanking. It is completely unacceptable and I hope for your sake you don’t need a repeat of this lesson. I’ll hold you still this time, these are going to be fast and hard. If you’re naughty I promise you’ll regret it. We’re already on extras, I don’t suppose you’d like to become reacquainted with the back of my hairbrush, too,” Lucretia warns.

Lup shakes her head vigorously and sobs harder. “Please, no,” she cries. She definitely doesn’t want that; it doesn’t sound like Lucretia means a couple of swats, either.

Lucretia shakes her head. “You were only going to get a few smacks to the hand, and now look; you’ve earned a full two dozen spanks with your behavior. It’s a good thing you asked me to be strict; you clearly need discipline,” she says, then begins to spank Lup across the thighs as hard and fast she can.

Lup shrieks in pain, then sobs hard, and doesn’t stop until Lucretia finishes all twelve swats and and lets go of her waist. Lup sinks to her knees, still crying, and tentatively reaches her hands back to cradle her burning cheeks.

“Back over to the bed,” Lucretia calls, resuming her position from before and setting the ruler down on the night table. Lup stands up, then walks over and kneels before Lucretia, sniffling and wiping away the tears from her face.

Lucretia tilts Lup’s chin up and brushes back a stray lock of hair. “It’s over, now, honey. You held still so well for the last part,” she soothes, wiping away a stray tear as Lup sniffles. “What do you want to say?”

Lup takes Lucretia’s hand and kisses it again and again. “Th-thank you for punishing me,” she says, “I was a very bad girl and I’m sorry, please, please forgive me and let me be your good girl.”

Lucretia reaches down and pulls Lup up a little for a hug. Lup wraps her arms tightly around Lucretia’s middle and rests her head on her stomach. Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair and kisses the top of her head. “That was a beautiful apology, good girl,” Lucretia praises. “I forgive you, dear, let’s pick up where we left off before that unpleasantness, alright?”

“Okay...I mean, yes, ma’am,” Lup quickly corrects herself. She releases Lucretia and tucks her hands safely under Lucretia’s ass so she can’t move them. Lup gives the cheeks a little squeeze. She dives straight for Lucretia’s wet slit, flicking her tongue over the clit.

Lucretia grabs Lup’s hair again. “Good girl,” she gasps, “ohhh, make me come, that’s right!” Lucretia moans as she edges closer to her orgasm, and she pulls Lup’s hair to shift her ever so slightly. Lup’s squeal of protest is lost, though, as Lucretia comes hard with a cry of “oh, Lup! Yes—fuck—so good!” Lucretia slumps forward over Lup, panting a little.

Lup pulls back and licks her lips. “Please, Luc, please can I do it again? You’re so fucking hot when you come, and you taste so good, babe, please, I wanna make you feel so nice,” she begs, looking up at Lucretia almost worshipfully.

Lucretia flops back onto the bed. “Go ahead, dear,” she says.

Lup picks Lucretia’s hips up off the bed and ducks her shoulders under Lucretia’s thighs. She blows gently on Lucretia’s center to tease her, then buries her face between Lucretia’s thighs.

Lucretia grips the bedsheets tightly and tries to grind herself onto Lup’s tongue, but she doesn’t have enough leverage. “Lup,” she moans, “it’s too light, you’re just teasing! Give it to me!”

“Mmm,” Lup hums and pulls back to kiss Lucretia’s thigh before she gives her what she wants. She teases Lucretia, licking with broad strokes and fast flicks and swirls, and before too long Lup has to grip Lucretia tight to keep her from squirming off of Lup’s shoulders entirely as she comes with an incoherent cry. Lup gently lowers Lucretia back to the mattress with a final kiss to her sensitive clit. Lucretia moans. Lup stays where she is, kneeling obediently until Lucretia tells her what to do next.

Lucretia sits up shakily, a big smile glowing on her face. “Good girl,” Lucretia praises, “give me a minute to catch my breath, okay? That was really good,” she says. “You can get up and sit next to me, sweetheart, you shouldn’t kneel much longer without a break.”

Lup stands up and sits down next to Lucretia on the bed, wincing as her sore bottom hits the mattress.

“You okay, dear?” Lucretia asks sympathetically. “That was a rough punishment for you; you cried this time,” she observes.

“I’m okay,” Lup assures her, then pauses. “The scolding hurt the worst anyhow, that’s what made me cry.”

“Lean forward,” Lucretia says. Lup does, and Lucretia begins to gently rub her back. “Are your feelings okay? They’re important too,” she continues.

“Yeah, I mean, I did deserve it,” Lup says, closing her eyes and arching into Lucretia’s gentle rubbing. “This’ll probably surprise you because I’m generally so sweet and well-behaved, but that wasn’t the first time anyone’s scolded me.”

“Lup! I’m shocked!” Lucretia teases. “I slapped you, too,” she muses, “you wanted meaner and you got it, huh?”

Lup laughs. “Oh, babe, you’re definitely not the first one to slap me, you’re just the first one I didn’t try to kill for it,” she teases.

Lucretia laughs. “I’m honoured,” she replies. “Do you want your reward now?”

Lup grins. “Only if you tell me, it’s your decision,” she says humbly.

“Get on your knees and kiss my feet,” Lucretia orders.

Lup shivers deliciously. “Yes, ma’am!” she says eagerly. Lup kneels, then leans all the way forward and kisses first Lucretia’s right foot, then her left, tentatively at first. She looks up at Lucretia. “Can I touch ‘em, too?” she asks reverently.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Lucretia asks. Lup looks up at her pleadingly, hoping the answer is yes. “Go ahead, dear,” Lucretia chuckles, “you’ve done so well, you deserve your reward.”

Lup picks up Lucretia’s right foot in her hands and caresses it, gently kissing each toe and rubbing the sole. Lucretia moans as Lup rubs a particularly sensitive spot. “Thank you,” Lup murmurs, “thank you, thank you, thank you.” She sets the right foot down, but before she can pick up the left, Lucretia speaks.

“Scoot forward and open your legs,” she instructs, “I told you you deserve a reward.” Lup complies, and Lucretia rubs her right foot against Lup’s cock, teasing it as it quickly starts to harden again. Lup picks up the left foot and gives it the same treatment as the right, moaning as Lucretia continues to tease her.

“You’re such a good girl,” Lucretia croons, “keep going and I’ll let you come on my feet, would you like that?”

Lup shivers in delight. “Please, please can I?” she asks.

“Go ahead, dear, I’ll let you clean them afterward, too,” Lucretia says, amused. Lup eagerly gets to work, stroking herself until she comes hard all over Lucretia’s feet with a moan.

“Good girl, now go get a cloth—oh!” Lucretia cries as Lup begins to lick her feet clean. She plants a final kiss on each, then looks up at Lucretia.

Lucretia smiles. “How’d I get such a kinky girlfriend?” she teases. “Hop up here with me, let’s cuddle before the others get back, alright?”

Lup stands up and pulls the covers back as Lucretia stands, too, catching sight of the marks all over Lup’s butt and halfway down her thighs. “You’ll want something longer than those shorts when the others get back, unless you want some awkward questions,” Lucretia observes, “although I can tell you there’s at least one other person on board who’ll know exactly how you got those.” She crawls into bed after Lup and pulls her close.

“Wait, what? Spill!” Lup cries, surprised.

“No, no, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell, or spank and tell either,” Lucretia says lightly. “It was before we were together, no worries.” She rubs Lup’s bottom lightly and sighs contentedly.

Lup snuggles closer to Lucretia and kisses her. Cozy. Perfect. She lets her eyes drift closed.


End file.
